


Smile!

by aatticsaltt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aatticsaltt/pseuds/aatticsaltt
Summary: Taking Peter to Disney World was one of Tony's better ideas.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (mentioned), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 260





	Smile!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/gifts).



> This was a lot of fun to write! Nice change of pace from Social Media aus lol!
> 
> Enjoy!

Surprising Peter with a trip to Disney World was among Tony’s brighter ideas. Recording Tony telling Peter they were going to Disney had been one of Rhodey’s best. The joy on the kid’s face had given Tony a lot to preen and brag about to anyone who dared to come within a five foot radius of him, be it at the grocery store or press conferences.

It was nothing compared to whenever they arrived at Disney. Peter had run him ragged within the first hour of being there, full of boundless, childish delight as he explored the park. They probably covered the entirety of the Magic Kingdom within two hours, and abused their Fast Passes in order to ride every ride at least twice before Peter had to practically carry Tony back to the hotel room.

“I can’t keep up, Pepper,” he bemoaned to his fiancee over the phone that evening. Pepper had stayed home instead of tagging along, and Tony was starting to think she had the right idea. “My legs are throbbing. _Throbbing._ That’s how much we ran around today. I’m not going to have legs by the time we come back.”

“You’re the one who begged for me to let you take Peter to Disney,” she said fondly. “Pepper, he’s never gone to Disney. Pepper, going to Disney is a fundamental bonding experience.”

“It is,” Tony grumbled. “I wish you were here so you could experience being dragged around by a hyperactive teenager all day.”

Pepper laughed. “No, you don’t. I’d take away from your precious Peter time.”

And, goddammit, she was right. Tony knew the only reason she didn’t agree to come on the trip is because Tony was stingy and selfish and wanted Peter’s attention solely to himself. Pepper knew him well enough to insist the trip should be just between the two of them, and despite the fact he would likely be returning to New York with stubs for legs, Tony wouldn’t have it any other way.

Bright and early the next morning at the godawful hour of seven AM, Peter came bursting into Tony’s room, already dressed and ready for the next day of exploration. He threw himself over Tony, who grunted with the added weight, and poked at Tony enough he finally acquiesced and got out of his nice, plush hotel bed.

“You’re a little menace,” Tony said accusingly, shoving a finger in Peter’s face as he clambered out of the sheets. 

The little shit just grinned. “Tell me something I don’t know, Mr. Stark.”

Today, they were going to Typhoon Lagoon. Peter had his swim trunks on with an obnoxiously bright yellow Disney t-shirt, and his now signature Mickey Mouse ears he refused to take off. Tony decided, what the hell, might as well match, and unearthed his equally hideous yellow shirt and Mickey Mouse ears from the mound of merchandise they’d bought yesterday. 

Peter’s smile at their matching clothes was worth looking like the world’s worst highlighter.

To no one's surprise, an hour into Typhoon Lagoon, both Tony and Peter were soaked to the bone. Peter had insisted on going down the Storm Slides at least seven times before he was satisfied enough to move on. When they passed by Ketchakiddee Creek, Tony said Peter ought to go splash around with the other kiddies.

“You’re definitely short enough for it,” Tony said, grinning at the affronted glare on Peter’s face. 

“Guess that means you’d fit right in too, Mr. Stark.”

“ _Hey._ ”

It wasn’t until after lunch, where Peter put down four turkey legs and terrified everyone who saw him inhaling the food, that they spotted one of the first characters walking around. Tony was sure there were plenty of them, but at the high-speed Peter hauled them around the park at, it was no surprise they hadn’t run into any yet. They spent more time on the rides and attractions than looking for characters.

And, true to the theme of the park, Lilo and Stitch were walking around Typhoon Lagoon, waving at all the little kids walking past. Peter zeroed in on the poor, unsuspecting characters, and had Tony on his feet before his mind registered the fact Peter was moving. He nearly lost his wallet in Peter’s haste to get up and chase down Lilo and Stitch.

“We gotta take pictures with them, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, breathless with excitement. “Can we? I know it costs money, but I’ve always wanted to meet them!”

“Geez, kid,” Tony said. He stumbled a bit in the effort to keep up with Peter, but managed not to fall flat on his face. “I told you a million times already, I’m a _billionaire._ I can afford as many pictures as your little heart desires.”

A delighted giggle escaped Peter as they reached a smiling Lilo and a very grumpy-looking Stitch. They welcomed Peter’s hugs and ushered them both in for a picture, never minding the fact Tony had since stowed away his sunglasses after getting annoyed with the water all over the lenses, and both Tony and Peter were still dripping wet. 

The cameraman gave them a thumbs-up and disappeared behind the camera. “Smile, everyone! Stitch, you too.”

Tony never smiled for photographs. Or, if he did, it was never quite willingly. But yesterday and today had been filled with joy, spending all the time his heart could possibly desire with his favorite person on the planet. Peter was tucked up against his side, warm, wet, and so very alive. The smile on Peter’s face looked like it hurt. And before he knew it, Tony was smiling, too.

“Great!” the cameraman said as his shutter click-click-clicked. “These are looking amazing, guys, he definitely has his father’s smile.”

Tony’s heart skipped a beat or seven. _He has his father’s smile._ Peter has his father’s smile. Peter has _Tony’s_ smile, because Richard Parker was long gone and either the cameraman didn’t know who he was, or just made the assumption Tony Stark wouldn’t go to Disney World willingly with anyone else but his own son. Didn’t he, though? Didn’t he just drop everything for a whole week to take his kid, his _son,_ to Disney?

The cameraman kept talking, kept taking pictures, but all Tony could see was the teenager under his arm. Peter was still beaming, and Tony could see where the cameraman saw their similarities. The same dark eyes and the same half-crooked smile. They never talked about their relationship, but they’d never needed to. Tony never needed a label put to the love he had for Peter Parker before.

_My son._

Over the quiet surprise in his mind, Tony thought he rather liked the sound of Peter being his son.

The next picture featured the father-son duo in matching, soaked outfits and Mickey Mouse ears standing next to Lilo and Stitch. Tony’s lips were pressed against Peter’s head, eyes closed, as Peter openly leaned into him. The picture found a permanent home on Tony’s phone, computer screen, and his dresser, so every morning Tony could wake to the sight of his son smiling.

It was pretty nice to be a dad. 

**Author's Note:**

> yay for commissions[!!](https://aatticsaltt.tumblr.com/post/615131377277485056/commissions-thats-right-its-official-in-the)
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://aatticsaltt.tumblr.com/). I mean, if you want.


End file.
